This invention relates to paint strainers, and more particularly, to the field of paint strainers used in connection with paint sprayers.
Presently, painters are straining paint by pouring paint from one container through a mesh into a second container. This requires a time consuming cleaning of the mesh before using the paint in a sprayer.
Spray guns used in the paint industry are susceptible to clogging due to the small apertures used in the spraying apparatus to create a fine spray. Large particles such as dirt, undispersed pigment, undissolved resin and the like can clog the spray nozzles. Thus, it is important to filter the paint immediately prior to use.
Heretofore a number of patents have been directed to paint strainers for spray gun apparatus.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,251,094 discloses a strainer which clamps over the lower end of a pickup tube for a paint sprayer.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,186,828 discloses a strainer having a slot in a retaining member to accommodate a pickup tube for a paint sprayer. See also U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,816,148 and 4,946,591 for similar arrangements.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,804,470 discloses a plastic paint strainer which is held in place by a suitable adhesive or other attachment means.
British Patent No. 452,393 discloses a filter bag for a milking pail which is held in place around the rim of the container by using elastic to engage the rim.
None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth and claimed herein.
In accordance with the invention claimed, a new and improved economical, convenient and readily useable paint sprayer is provided which may comprise a throwaway item if cleaning time becomes a cost issue.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to provide a novel paint strainer for use in combination with paint containers.
Another object of this invention to provide a paint strainer which receives a pick-up tube of a paint sprayer.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved paint strainer for continuous combination with the wand of a paint sprayer.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.